harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Villa Malfidus
'Villa Malfidus '(Engels: Malfoy Manor) is het huis van de rijke, volbloed Malfidus familie, gevestigd in Wiltshire, Engeland. Het werd voornamelijk gebruikt als uitvalsbasis voor Heer Voldemort en de Dooddoeners gedurende de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog, tot groot ongemak van Lucius, Narcissa en Draco Malfidus. Geschiedenis Stichting Net als veel andere voorouders van adellijke Engelse families arriveerde de tovenaar Armand Malfidus met Willem de Veroveraar in Groot-Brittannië als onderdeel van het binnenvallende Normandische leger. Nadat hij onbekende, verdachte (en bijna zeker magische) diensten had verleend aan koning Willem I, kreeg Malfidus een eersteklas stuk grond in Wiltshire, in beslag genomen van lokale landeigenaren, waarop zijn nazaten gedurende tien opeenvolgende eeuwen hebben geleefd. Over meer dan honderden jaren hebben ze het voor elkaar gekregen om hun land in Wiltshire uit te breidden door dat van naburige Dreuzels te annexeren, en door de gunsten die zij van royalty's vroegen werden Dreuzelschatten en kunstwerken aan een zich steeds uitbreidende verzameling toegevoegd. Deze uitbreiding hield op toen het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding werd aangenomen, waarna de Malfidussen fel elke connectie met Dreuzels ontkenden om hun invloedspositie binnen de nieuw gevormde Ministerie van Toverkunst te behouden.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "The Malfoy Family" op ''Pottermore'' Dooddoenershoofdkwartier Als gevolg van het overleven van Harry Potter van zijn duel met de Heer van het Duister nadat deze aan de macht was gekomen en voorafgaand aan zijn arrestatie na het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie, zou Lucius in de zomer met zijn mede Dooddoeners bij hem thuis bijeenkomsten houden om de Wedergeboorte van Heer Voldemort te bespreken. Ook werd het overleven van Harry Potter van het duel met de Heer van het Duister en de waarschijnlijke verklaringen voor de vreemde reacties van hun toverstokken besproken, waarbij zijn zoon Draco steeds meer (en heimelijk) jaloers werd op zijn schoolrivaal omdat hij serieus werd besproken als een tegenstander, terwijl hij zelf nog steeds werd gezien als een schooljongen door Dooddoeners die bij zijn ouders thuis kwamen. Tegen de zomer van 1997 waren Lucius Malfidus en vele andere Dooddoeners uit Azkaban ontsnapt, en had de Heer van het Duister het huis van de Malfidussen zijn hoofdkwartier gemaakt, ter vervanging van Villa Vilijn in Havermouth. Terwijl de Malfidussen zich hier erg oncomfortabel bij voelden, beweerde Bellatrix van Detta, Lucius' schoonzus, die er ook woonde, dat er "geen groter genoegen" bestond dan dat Heer Voldemort bij hen verbleef. Kort voor Harry Potter's zeventiende verjaardag kwamen de Dooddoeners Jeegers en Severus Sneep naar de Villa om respectievelijk nieuws te brengen over hoe het Ministerie van Toverkunst werd geïnfiltreerd en de activiteiten van de Orde van de Feniks. De resulterende plannen zouden leiden tot Voldemort's overname van het Ministerie met behulp van de marionet-Minister van Toverkunst Pius Dikkers en de Strijd van de Zeven Potters. Tijdens de bijeenkomst doodde Voldemort ook Clothilde Bingel, lerares Dreuzelkunde op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, en gaf haar te eten aan zijn slang Nagini.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 1 (De Heer van het Duister Regeert) In 1998 werd de Villa gebruikt om enkele gevangenen van Heer Voldemort vast te houden, zoals meneer Olivander, Loena Leeflang, Grijphaak en Daan Tomas.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 23 (Villa Malfidus) Schermutseling Toen Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel rond Pasen van dat jaar werden gevangen door een groep Bloedhonden geleid door Fenrir Vaalhaar, werden ze naar Villa Malfidus gebracht, zodat één van de Dooddoeners die daar verbleef Voldemort kon waarschuwen met het Duistere Teken. Bellatrix zag echter het Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor tussen de bezittingen van de gevangenen en stelde het oproepen van de Heer van het Duister uit. In plaats daarvan ondervroeg en martelde ze Hermelien met de Cruciatusvloek om te proberen te achterhalen hoe het trio het zwaard had verkregen, waarvan ze dacht dat deze in haar kluis bij Goudgrijp lag. Bellatrix dreigde ook Hermelien te vermoordden met haar mes toen Harry en Ron binnenkwamen met toverstokken die ze hadden gestolen. Alle gevangen konden uiteindelijk ontsnappen met de hulp van de Huiself Dobby. Na de oorlog Na de Slag om Zweinstein en Heer Voldemort's nederlaag was de Villa weer onder controle van de Malfidussen, hoewel Lucius ergens tussen 2007 en 2020 stierf. Op dat moment werd het landgoed eigendom van Draco en zijn vrouw en zoon, Astoria en Scorpius Malfidus. Villa en land Oprijlaan De oprijlaan naar de villa is breed, van grind en heeft een grote gebogen haag ernaast. De oprijlaan en de heg gaan langs een paar smeedijzeren hekken. Deze hekken staan selecte individuen toe (degenen die een soort van saluut maken) te passeren alsof ze van rook zijn gemaakt, terwijl bij anderen het ijzer zich verwringt tot een gezicht en het doel eist van de persoon die probeert de villa te betreden. Van de taxushaag is bekend dat albino-pauwen langs de top paraderen. De buitenkant van de villa is groots en het land eromheen is enorm, bestaande uit vele hectares. Deze hectaren bevatten talloze soorten bomen en verschillende planten, en misschien ook andere dieren. De Villa Villa Malfidus was een "fraai landhuis" omringt door uitgestrekte tuinen, inclusief een fontein. De voordeur zwaait naar binnen bij de nadering van een persoon (of misschien een selecte groep mensen) zonder dat iemand hem zichtbaar opent. De hal is groot, schemerig en overdadig ingericht, met een schitterend tapijt die de stenen vloer bedekt. Langs muren van de hal hangen portretten met bleke gezichten en aan het einde van de hal leidt een massieve houten deur met bronzen knop naar de salon. Salon De salon was een breed geproportioneerde ruimte en waarschijnlijk de grootste kamer van het huis, met een hoog plafond, twee kroonluchters en een pijporgel aan het ene uiteinde. Het had een lange, rijkversierde tafel, waar de Dooddoeners en Voldemort aan zaten tijdens hun bijeenkomst. Ook werd tijdens de Dooddoeners-bijeenkomst het gebruikelijke meubilair achteloos tegen de muren geschoven. De salon had een fraaie, rijkversierde marmeren schouw met een vergulde spiegel met een rijkversierde, krullerige lijst erop. Veel van de bekende activiteiten van de Dooddoeners vonden plaats in de salon, die donkerpaarse muren had met meer portretten, en een grote kristallen kroonluchter, die uiteindelijk door Dobby werd vernietigd gedurende de ontsnapping van verschillende gevangenen. Het is waarschijnlijk (met behulp van magie) hersteld naar waar het eerder was opgehangen. Kelder Deze gevangenen werden allemaal vastgehouden in de geheime kamer onder de salon. Volgens Draco Malfidus werden de verzameling van Duistere artefacten van de familie verborgen onder de benedenverdieping in deze kamer om te voorkomen dat er beslag op werd gelegd tijdens de invallen van het Ministerie, een dergelijke inval werd uitgevoerd in december 1992.''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', Hoofdstuk 12 (De Wisseldrank) Gedurende Heer Voldemort's verblijf in de villa veranderde de functie van deze kamer in die van een cel voor de bovengenoemde gevangenen. Deze kamer was volledig ontsnapping-proof en had geen licht; alleen huiselfen kunnen de effecten van de kamer omzeilen. Er stond niets in behalve een waterkan, een voerbak en een spijker. Trivia * J.K. Rowling heeft verklaard dat er een deleted scene was, welke plaats had moeten vinden in de ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' of ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', waarin Draco Malfidus in de tuinen van Villa Malfidus met zijn mede-Zwadderaar Theodoor Noot wordt getoond. Rowling zei dat ze de scène echt leuk vond: "Ten eerste omdat het het huis van de Malfidussen liet zien, en het verschil tussen de plaats waar Draco is opgegroeid en Ligusterlaan nummer vier; vervolgens omdat we Draco zelden tegen iemand zien praten die hij als een echte gelijke beschouwt, en hij wordt gedwongen om Theodoor als zodanig te zien, omdat Theodoor net zo zuiver van bloed is als hij, en enigszins slimmer. De beide zonen van Dooddoeners bespreken samen Perkamentus' regime op Zweinstein en Harry Potter, met allerlei verhalen die de Dooddoeners vertellen over hoe deze baby de aanval van de Heer van het Duister overleefde."J.K. Rowling's officiële website * In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' werden de buitenscènes van Villa Malfidus gefilmd bij Hardwick Hall. * Aangezien Abraxas Malfidus nog leefde toen Lucius samen met zijn vrouw en zoon in het landhuis verbleef, en Draco eveneens het eigendom ervan overnam en daar met zijn vrouw en zoon woonde, terwijl Lucius en Narcissa nog in leven waren, is het mogelijk dat het eigendom van de Villa wordt doorgegeven van ouder op kind wanneer deze op volwassen leeftijd zal gaan trouwen en een eigen gezin heeft. Als dit het geval is, hebben de Malfidussen vermoedelijk een iets kleiner terrein waar ze naar verhuizen. Zie ook * Schermutseling in Villa Malfidus * Malfidus familie Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1]] * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'''' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7]] * ''Pottermore'''' * ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Locaties gebruikt door de Dooddoeners Categorie:Locaties van Gruzielementen Categorie:Villa Malfidus Categorie:Marten Vilijns persoonlijke bezittingen